Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs (2018 live action/3D animated remake)
Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs is to be an all new upcoming live action/3D animated non musical remake of the 1937 cartoon animated Disney film of the exact same title. It stars Rachel Bilson, Mariangela Melato/Maggie Smith, Robert Pattinson, Chris Hemsworth, Danny Woodburn, Warwick Davis, Peter Dinklage, Deep Roy, Verne Troyer, Martin Klebba, Jimmy Vee, and the voice talent from Corey Burton as the Magic Mirror, it is to be put in movie theaters on August 24, 2018. Prologue The film opens with the Wicked Queen, who cares only for being the fairest 1 of all, and she's jealous of Snow White's beautiness. She dresses the princess in rags and forces her to become a scullery maid in her castle, but unbeknowst to her, it gives her stepdaughter knowledge of cuisine and tidying up. Every single morning, she consults her Magic Mirror, asking the spirit within who is the fairest of all, the Magic Mirror tells her that she is the fairest, and for a little while, she's content. The Wishing Well Meanwhile, Snow White is in the courtyard, working around the wishing well. Prince Charming, who's riding by the castle, sees her and is enchanted by it. He climbs over the castle wall, unseen by her, but to her reflection at the bottom of the wishing well, which is in the middle of the courtyard. Prince Charming walks right up to her, which startles and surprises her, and she runs indoors, but when he pleads for her to return, she comes right over to the balcony. Unseen by both, the Wicked Queen watches from her window high above. Infuriated at Snow White's beautiness, and maybe jealous for Prince Charming's affections, she closes the curtains, and he smiles at Snow White, right before leaving. The Flight through the Forest The Wicked Queen summons Humbert, the huntsman, who she orders to take Snow White to a secluded glade in the forest and, there, kill her; she demands the her heart as proof. Humbert is reluctant to do so, but is bound by his orders; he takes Snow White deep into the forest, where he lets her gather wild flowers, just as she helps a baby bluebird find its parents, he unsheathes his dagger and advances on her, and When she sees him approaching, she screams in fear, but however, Humbert is not able to fulfill his orders by shaking, and he drops his dagger. Taking pity on Snow White, he begs for her forgiveness, and warning her of the Wicked Queen's intentions, pleads that she run very far away. Just as Snow White runs around through the forest, her fear manifests itself in what she sees around her; eventually she falls to the ground in fright. She is befriended by the animals of the forest, and she asks them if they know about a place she can stay. The 7 Dwarfs' cottage The animals lead her to the 7 Dwarfs' cottage, which she finds very empty and dirty, and thinking that cleaning the house may persuade the cottage's owners to let her stay, Snow White and the animals clean the cottage and its contents. The 7 dwarfs, meanwhile, are working in their mines, digging for diamonds, and when it's time for them to go back home for the day, they march right through the forest in groups. Right after cleaning the house, Snow White falls asleep on 7 of the dwarfs' beds. When the 7 dwarfs see light coming right from the cottage, they approach cautiously, thinking that a monster has taken up residence in their house. They search the ground floor of the cottage, but they're terrified of going upstairs. Right After an unsuccessful attempt by Dopey to chase the monster down, the 7 dwarfs venture upstairs to discover Snow White asleep. She wakes up and guesses the name of every single dwarf, and they allow her to stay, even though Grumpy is reluctant. Snow White remembers that she's left soup downstairs and she rushes right downstairs to prepare it for them, by ordering them to wash while they wait. The dwarfs proceed right outside to a trough, where all but Grumpy wash themselves, and the 6 other dwarfs later wash Grumpy, dumping him into the trough when it's dinner time. The heart of a pig That evening, the Wicked Queen once again consults the Magic Mirror, who tells her that Snow White still lives, and Humbert has given her a pig's heart. Furious, the Wicked Queen descends a spiral staircase, entering her dungeon, where she resolves to do away with the young princess herself. She uses a transformation potion to transform herself into an old Witch Lady, which is a disguise to deceive Snow White, and she decides to use a Poisoned Apple to send Snow White into the sleeping Death, which is a magically-induced coma. Meanwhile, back home at the cottage, the 7 dwarfs perform to entertain Snow White, and she tells them a real good story, referring to her romance with Prince Charming, right before sending them right up to bed; however, Doc orders the dwarfs to sleep downstairs, allowing Snow White to sleep in their beds upstairs. Meanwhile, the Old Witch Lady prepares the poison apple, and dismissing the possibility that Snow White may be revived by true love's 1st kiss, which is the only cure for the sleeping death, gleefully proclaims that Snow White will appear deceased and will be buried alive. She leaves the castle and makes her way to the 7 dwarfs' cottage, kicking the skeleton of a long-deceased prisoner on the way out. The Poison Apple Just as the 7 dwarfs leave for the mines at 9:00 AM, Snow White kisses every single dwarf on the forehead, even though Grumpy initially resists, Snow White's kiss sends him more into a love-struck supported, and he warns her not to let any strangers into the cottage. Right after they have left the cottage, the Old Witch Lady takes Snow White by surprise and offers her the poison apple, in which Snow White is about to bite, 'til the forest animals, sensing danger, try to attack her, and This causes Snow White to take pity on the old woman, and take her right into the cottage for some ice cold water. The forest animals rush over to the mine, and tell the 7 dwarfs of the danger, and the 7 dwarfs eventually realize what's happening, and led by Grumpy, they all hurry back to the cottage, the Old Witch Lady persuades Snow White to take a bite from the poison apple, by telling her that it's a magical wishing apple, and right after biting it, the princess falls right into the sleeping death, and the Old Witch Lady laughs evilly in triumph, and the 7 dwarfs arrive and chase after her, eventually confronting her on a cliff side, where she tries to crush them with a boulder, but she's sent over the cliff by thunder and lightning, and she's crushed by the boulder, and eventually devoured off screen by vultures. Snow White is Revived The 7 dwarfs and forest animals mourn a comatose Snow White, which they're believing her to be deceased. They find her to be so beautiful, even in repose, that they place her in a glass coffin in a peaceful glade in the forest, and Prince Charming arrives and kisses Snow White, then breaks the curse. Awakened, she bids farewell to the 7 dwarfs and rides into the sunset with him to live cheerfully ever after. Cast Members *Rachel Bilson = Snow White (title character) *Mariangela Melato = the Wicked Queen *Maggie Smith = the Old Witch Lady *Robert Pattinson = Prince Charming *Chris Hemsworth = Humbert the Huntsman *Danny Woodburn = Doc *Warwick Davis = Bashful *Peter Dinklage = Grumpy *Deep Roy = Sleepy *Verne Troyer = Sneezy *Martin Klebba = Happy *Kenny Baker = Dopey (non speaking part in the movie) Voice Cast Members *Glenn Close as the Female Narrator (voice) *Corey Burton as the Magic Mirror (voice, replacing both the late Moroni Olson and the late Tony Jay respectively) Category:Live action/3D animated movies Category:Live action films based on Cartoon Animated Movies